Besides
by LadyAnnaLee
Summary: They knew it was worth it. How could they not? For PrincessoftheShadowsofDestiny's FanFiction Bingo challenge: Anime/Manga. DO NOT FOLLOW!


They knew that their Captain was an idiot. They complained but, not one of them was sure they would ever change him. How could they when that goofy grin was a sure way to cheer them up. Besides they were a mismatched family. If the Captain said two years two years it would be; no sooner no latter. They might break down in tears from time to time, they might push themselves past the breaking point, they might curse him but, they would be back at the Thousand Sunny in two years. Nothing would stop them. Not the Navy. Not the World Government. Not even Hell.

After the two years were up they knew it was worth it.

Zoro knew it was worth it when he walking into the bar first. That had honestly surprised him. No matter what that damned cook said he wasn't stupid. He knew that he got lost more often than not. So the fact that he had returned first was incredible to him. He had left his training to avoid getting lost. Fate had prevented that. That meant Fate was looking after them. How could he fight fate? Besides this was enough ammunition to use against that damn cook for weeks.

Nami knew it was worth it when her Captain didn't pay attention to her explanation about the bubble that protected the Thousand Sunny from the pressures created by the depths of the sea. It was annoying and his carefree laughter ticked her off. However there was a glint in the crazy dreamer's eyes that prevented her from hating him. He didn't think he needed to pay attention because he knew that she knew what she was doing. He trusted her in a way that Arlong never did. That trust was totally worth coming back home. Besides home was a nice word.

Usopp's knowledge that it was worth came in two moments. The first was the when the navigator practically smothered him. He knew that she didn't think he was worth much. So the fact that she was so excited to see him was surprising. If she was this glad to see her how would the others react? Somehow he didn't think they would be quite as dramatic but, they would be glad to see him. The second moment was when the Captain apologized for making them wait. That was when the sharpshooter realized that he couldn't even fathom doing anything else. He hadn't even questioned it. Besides he had new skills to show off.

Shinji knew it was worth it when he finally saw the two beautiful women that had haunted his dreams every chance he had managed to rest on the Fate forsaken island. They were beautiful and the navigator had certainly matured. He didn't care that he suffered incredible blood loss and, was about to be pushed out to the depths. There were beautiful goddesses and, deserved his honor and devotion. Besides that idiot Captain was genuinely concerned for him.

Chopper knew it was worth it when his skills were needed almost immediately. Where else would he find a crew that needed a doctor that was as unique as him? Come on! The blonde was bleeding out because of a nose bleed! Where else in the world would that happen? They were going on crazy adventures and, would need doctoring. That was one of the facts of the reindeer's life. That was a good enough reason for him. Besides the cyborg just looked so cool!

Robin knew it was worth it even before the two years up. She didn't know it until she needed to wait but, looking back she knew it was worth it when her Captain declared war on the World Government for her. She looked at the undiluted anger in his eyes as the flag burned and, knew she would anything for that man. She had been his enemy and, she hadn't been part of his crew very long and he was prepared to die for her. Despite what people said she could see it in his eyes. He knew that there was the possibility that he would die. However he knew the risk was worth it. He loved her as he loved every member of the crew. When she started to cry she knew that she loved him in return. He wasn't just a sap she was using. He was her family. She would follow him until the end. Besides there was too much history left to discover.

Franky knew it was worth it when he saw the moment he saw Thousand Sunny again. Enough said. He still needed to take his greatest creation on the world tour. He wanted to see the entire Grand Line. He also wanted to see East Blue. He wanted to see what place had managed to spawn such an incredible man; a man worth following. Besides those three impressionable sillies were just the right audience for his showing off.

Brook knew it was worth it long before he had reach his finally performance. He couldn't deny that being a superstar was amazing but, the glee wore off quickly. He was adored but, no one tried to get close to him. They thought he was unreachable. Even though he didn't have a heart his heart had a hole in it the size and shape of a straw hat wearing skull. He knew that the elder woman had been worried that he wouldn't leave his fame but, he was ready to return to being a simple pirate musician long before he made the rendezvous point. Besides: he had a promise to keep to his last friend from his life while he was alive.

Luffy knew it was worth it. It was his dream. It was what Ace would have wanted. He still needed to find Shanks. He needed to become King of the Pirates. He wasn't stupid but, he was simple. He would fight until he achieved his dreams. He also needed to fight for his crew's dreams. That was what he had promised them even if he hadn't used words. If there was one thing he learned from his grandfather was it that you kept your promises. Beside he knew in his heart, his gut and, head that his family was waiting for him.

They waited two long years. They never doubted but, the confirmation was nice. They were only human after all even if they could do some incredible things. Besides the adventure was nowhere near over.

_Author's note: Hello! I'm am on a role! Maybe y'all will get bored of me. This is for PrincessoftheShadowsofDestiny's FanFiction Bingo challenge. This one fills the Anime/Manga spot. Are any of my followers reading these? Please review! Love, LadyAnnaLee._


End file.
